Hero
by Trinale Porsche
Summary: Draco Malfoy had danced Hermione Granger during the Yule Ball... and he was considered as a Hero. The question would be... Hero on which side? DMXHG Fourth Year: Yule Ball


**Author's Notes**: Okay... so, this is the 3rd story of the 'TRAGIC WEEK'.

So far its...

Betrayal - 2

Comedy - 1

Mystery - 1

There! Btw, this story happened during the Yule Ball. I thought I was running out of ideas for the 5th story, but then, during my Physical Ed Class, good thing my friend helped me to think of something. Oh well...

Song of Inspiration: **Hero by Enrique Lglesias**

Try listening to it while reading this... Maybe :)

* * *

**Hero**

Draco Malfoy scowled as the pug-faced girl continued to tug the sleeves of his brand new 100-galleons worth dress robes. Today was the dreaded Yule Ball, and just as his father had said, he'll have to escort the annoying Parkinson to the said Ball. He knew that his father had been trying his best to match them up; he could see his lame attempts over the summer.

He rolled his eyes, glaring at the girl 2-head shorter than him.

"What?"

"Drakey dear, aren't we going to dance?" She asked sweetly, fluttering her eyes at him in obvious flirtation. He mentally groaned.

"No." He replied flatly and suited himself to a chair just near the buffet table. Pansy gave him a pout which she thought was cute, but in his part, was rather a disgusting site to see.

"Oh well, you probably want me all by yourself without interruptions, eh?" She smiled, her eyebrow rising suggestively.

_How thick can she get?_

"Yeah, that would be likely. Listen Pansy, I don't like you, okay? So stop pushing yourself to me." He hissed, grabbing her shoulders roughly. Pansy winced in pain, but nodded. Draco stood up and looked for another seat. He found one, next to the flirting couple of the year…tun tun tun tun… Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum!

_Of all the places…_

He sighed and sat down, he had to admit. Granger had gone into a, somewhat, magical transformation. For someone who used to be a bushy bookworm, who turned into a very stunning princess in they eyes of everyone in the Great Hall. It was quite true that he fancied her too. Funny as it may seem, but it all had started when she had slapped him. Because of that, she had gained deep respect and admiration from Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"It's her-my-oh-nee." Hermione smiled widely, teaching Viktor how to say her name properly.

"Her-my-own-ninny." He said, a slight triumphant look in his face.

"Oh well, its close to it." His face faltered but instantly smiled at her. Hermione smiled back, quite distracted. She could feel Malfoy's eyes, who was just a table away from them, boring into her. She squirmed lightly under his gaze, which Viktor took as a sign of discomfort.

"Vould you like vumthin' to drink, Her-my-own-ninny?" He asked. Hermione just nodded and watched him stand and leave their table. She turned sharply to Malfoy, who was still staring at her, a light smirk in his face.

She gave him a fierce questioning look, wrinkling her brows.

And as if the world had gone insane, she froze after reading the words he mouthed to her.

"Dance with me." She sat there, literally frozen at her seat. However, Malfoy had already stood up and went to her side. He stood there, his head all high, and offered his hand to her.

"Would you like to dance with me, milady?" He asked in an unusual sweet voice. Hermione, mesmerized by his steel orbs, did nothing but what her instincts told her to. She stood up and took his hand and let herself be dragged into the dance floor.

There were some several gaps from the students after seeing who had arrived the dance floor to…well…dance. Ron's ears had turned red and Harry was quite shocked.

A slow, peaceful music started playing. Draco placed his arms on her waist and Hermione tangled both of hers on his neck. She took a deep breath, and instantly warped herself back to reality.

"Why?"

* * *

Draco was quite lost in her that he barely heard her question. He could not believe it, the girl he liked, finally dancing with him. Probably tonight, they would consider this as a truce, for the sake of 'Interhouse Unity' as Dumbledore had said.

"I can't see why not." His lips curved lightly, giving her a true small smile. Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

"But, I can. We're enemies." She said, stating the obvious. Draco nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm a boy, you're a girl. Enemies or not, it's not against the laws." He smirked. Hermione just rolled her eyes, and urged him to tell the truth. He ran a hand through his hair and took a big sigh.

"Probably because I fancy you." He admitted, sighing. They continued to dance, following the soft rhythm of the music. Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

No one had spoken after that small conversation. Nonetheless, the feeling was unforgettable. As they swayed here and there, they could feel their hearts giving out a sudden strong beat.

Draco felt lightheaded and very, somehow, happy. He felt as if everything was so surreal and magnificent, and he just can't take his eyes off of the lovely girl he was dancing. He loved her, yes. And he could see it in her eyes, and that small shy smile that she was giving him, that she did too. Her touch felt like electricity to him, an overwhelming spark. He could get lost in her lovely brown pools, which he was now staring at to.

"_Dra—"_

And the music came to an end.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

And as if the world had stopped, Draco watched in horror as her eyes which were full of love awhile ago, slowly turn lifeless as the green jolt of light hit her back. Her body slowly fell on the ground with a small thud as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Hermione!!" Potter had shouted at the corner.

"Run! He's here!"

Suddenly, before Draco even knew, he was surrounded by DeathEaters, among them was his father, and in the middle, situated was Voldemort. Voldemort stepped forward to him, appreciation dancing in his eyes.

"Congratulations, Draco. I could expect nothing more of you. You distracted her, and now that the filthy mudblood is gone, Harry Potter won't stand a chance."

_How can the world be so unfair?_

* * *

**End Notes: **That's for story Three! Haha. Anyway, there, just some explanation... If you ever thought that Draco was really JUST working on Voldemort's orders, NO would be the answer. He just really wanted to dance her... Like an escape from reality even just for one night. But, sadly, reality had a way of finding them. :(

Vote and Review people! (See my profile to what I'm referring to.)


End file.
